I want to play a game, Dwight
by MrSunbro
Summary: Dwight doesn't appreciate the life and chances he has been given in the Fog, Amanda Young will help change his mind. After all, it's her job to carry on John's work. Every chapter will have a new test for him to overcome if he wants to live
1. Chapter 1

The familiar Fog of a trial passes and the four survivors are ready for another nightmare incarnate. Only this time it's no woods, scrapyard, swamp nor treatment theater: it's a meat factory. A lone figure is sitting in front of TV monitors and smiles when the dark Fog finally dissipates. Once she sees them come in through the monitors the game has finally begun.

As Dwight walks around this new realm he feels like he is being watched, but there is nothing following him. He knows not to call out, for what would answer back is certain doom. He finds a bathroom in a dark corner with a generator. Light from a hatch up top leaks in next to the rotting corpse chained to the wall. He backs up in revulsion, smelling the decay and rot from it. After vomiting he goes to touch the generator when he gets that feeling of being watched again, a horrible chill is running down his spine. There is nobody there stalking him, nor any racing of his heart to indicate what monster he is facing today.

The feeling passes, but only after a scream is heard echoing through the building. He can't tell who it was, but it felt wrong. He finally puts his hands to work in this strange new land, churning the gears and wires of the generator to life. The metal wall on his left suddenly shrieks open, revealing a new path has opened. He starts walking only to see the staircase that gives him horrible flashbacks of what is down there. Looking longingly into the darkness he hearts his heart racing, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he starts making his way down to avoid the eye of whatever may follow him.

He finds a safe haven in the corner: a bright red locker inconspicuous to any passerby. He steps inside and feels the cold embrace of it. The others make in fun of him for it, but he does not care. While the others can be hunted like animals the killers almost never check what is before them. Why should he suffer anymore than he needs in order to survive? The heartbeat slowly fades away as he exits and goes back up the stairs. He hears a roaring and is suddenly feeling immense pain across his body. He keeps running, not seeing who his assailant is as he loses sight of them. He keeps running confident he has lost his pursuer. As he turns the corner he finds a chest, and inside it is a styptic agent. He douses himself in powder to stop the bleeding and sighs in relief. As he turns back around the corner he feels a syringe plunge into his neck.

Dwight wakes up in a strange room full of monitors. He finds himself sitting on a chair, clamps holding him in place. He feels his head weighed down by some form of helmet, it's cold, ironjaws resting around his face. As he grasps it he feels a vice around his head, any attempt of him trying to remove it in vain. One of the static screen flickers on, showing the face of a white doll with rosy cheeks, white skin and big, red, beady eyes. In a deep, grovel tone he hears it utter:

"Hello Dwight, I want to play a game. You see I have been following you this entire trial and all you have done is hide at the first sight of danger. The rest of your friends are currently in… less than fortunate positions. The device on your head will start ticking down once this tape ends, putting you on a timer until the jaws will shut on your skull. There are 4 boxes around this facility each housing a key in them. You must solve the puzzle in front of each one to succeed or else you will die. You will find a map of the complex besides you with each of the locations of the keys.

The clamps from the chair release and he hears a beeping noise, a white light coming from his headpiece and the slow, methodical tick, tick tick of a timer on the back of his head. Looking at the map he runs out the door into into some workshop where on the far wall where Nea is held against a large metal box with the doll on it. It laughs and says, "Mr Farfield I leave it to you to decide how to solve your problems here. Will you sacrifice your friends to remove the lock faster?" The slow beeping fills his sense. "Or will you learn to share the burden of survival with others?" It snaps its head, looking at Nea.

"This young woman though she could outpace me, taunting as she went along, however one slight miscalculation and her world came down. You will see metal vices on her throat that will keep tightening until you make a sacrifice: you must bear the burden of duty." From inside the small box pops out a razor blade. "Your friends always bled for your safety: you must fill up the bucket inside this tank with your own blood. If this is not done in 60 seconds poor Nea will find it hard to speak again." Tears well up in Nea's bloodstained eyes and she looks pleadingly with Dwight

A clock starts ticking down from 60 as the puppet says, "Make your choice Mr Fairfield."


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight is left in stunned silence, the only noises being Nea's whimpers and the beeping on Dwight's helmet. He is lost n his own, horrible thoughts right now on what he has to do to save someone else. Nea screams the best she can without speaking to catch his attention, snapping him out of his daze. An alarm sounds, signifying 45 seconds are left. He runs over to the clamp around Nea's neck, trying in vain to free her from it.

Upon touching it the doll laughs and says, "Mr. Fairfield I do not believe you grasp your situation: you are the arbiter of her life, there are no ways around this." After this the clamps move in closer as punishment, small trickles of blood moving down her neck. The clock strikes 30 seconds and not one drop of blood has left Dwight's arm. He just stares at the razor and think of the pain he would be in, how much it would hurt!

Another alarm sounds: 20 seconds. He finally makes up his mind and goes to the container beside Nea: razor above his arm. As he is about to start cutting he freezes in fear, the razor slipping from his grasp. Seconds seemed like hours as the metal blade flew through the air, falling down a shaft in the corner. Nea stared at Dwight as the clock hit 0. She screamed as sharp, metal pipes slowly closed on her neck and skull, hate, sorrow and desperation on her eyes as they drilled into her.

Laughter was heard from the doll as it looked at Dwight: "It seems you have not changed Dwight, you are still too afraid to bleed for friends." Nea's corpse falls out of her restraints, her head nothing but a bloody mush. "You may now search the box for your freedom, the puzzle is over." He reaches inside nd feels razor wire dig across his hands as he searches, only after feeling every inch of the box there is nothing. Laughter echoes around him, "Did you think it would be that easy?" After that the doll go limps, Dwight's white, blinking light now going orange and faster.

He frantically checks his map for the next box and rushes there, hoping to avoid sharing Nea's fate.


End file.
